marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultron (Earth-TRN416)
| Quotation = For the love of Pym! | Speaker = Ultron | QuoteSource = Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! Season 1 26 | HistoryText = Ultron returned as Ultron-5 and engaged the Avengers in battle, easily outmatching them. However, in the middle of the fight, Ultron received a software update message, for which the Avengers waited until he finished downloading the update. Several hours later, Ultron's download finished, but when he was finally ready to destroy the Avengers, his systems required to be rebooted. The evil robot attended San Diego Comic-Con, and had a table at the Villains' Alley, where he offered numerous miniature golden versions of himself. He asked Thanos for a spare charger, because he had left his at the hotel, and only had 3% of battery. As he couldn't find one, Ultron entered in sleep mode, but before asked Thanos to keep an eye on him and his stuff. When Thanos turned his back to fix a poster which was about to fall, Ultron and his merchanidse had been stolen. During a meeting between super villains, Ultron presented his plan on how to defeat the Avengers. Because no computer at the Red Skull's headquarters had a CD-ROM drive, he had to bring his own laptop. In order to progress his poorly-made slideshow presentation, Ultron had to ask one of his fellow villains to advance the slides for him, but they had problems as the OS Ultorn was using was too outdated. 90 minutes later, Ultron managed to finish the presentation, and wanted to show a video. Because he had the trial version of the video player, he had to wait for a long ad to play. As soon as the ad finished, it started again, for which Ultron decided to search for the video on the Internet. When he switched out the window containing the presentation to open the Internet browser, his desktop wallpaper of Jocasta was seen by his peers. Embarrased, the robot quickly opened a search engine, where he tried to use his search history to find the video (which contained results such as "Scarlet Witch bathing suit"), but pop up ads starting filling up the screen, leading Ultron to smash the computer out of anger. Smashing the computer caused a video call to be accidentally made to the Avengers Tower, which was received by Captain America in the shower, who quickly sent a missile towards the villain's base. Kang, one of the villains at Ultron's presentation, travelled back in time and prevented Ultron from making the presentation. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe, such as pzrt of the Age of Ultron event for Ultron. Thanos obtained the Infinity Gauntlet to widen the portals to allow Ultron and others to pass through. Arriving in a 2-D world, the Infinity Gauntlet blew away. At this point Doctor Strange had gotten bored and eradicated the universe they were in, transporting everyone back to the correct universe. Ultron spent the day building a race-car with his "father" Hank Pym for Father's Day. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ultron of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ultron of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figures used to animate Ultron were the Ultron from Marvel Select, and the Ultron from Marvel Legends Iron Man 3 Series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ultron Family